Currently, when a customer chooses to change services, particularly to a fiber service rather than an existing fiber service and/or a cable or other service, technicians must be sent out to excavate and lay the appropriate fiber line to the customer premises associated with the requesting customer. This is a costly, time consuming, and inefficient process.
In a PON communications system (whether apical conduit-based or conventional (i.e., non-apical conduit-based)), fiber lines are already laid out and are coupled to a plurality of customer premises within a block or a neighborhood. To switch to a different service provider and/or a different fiber service would likewise require excavation and laying of the appropriate fiber line associated with the different service provider and/or the different fiber service. Accordingly, such a process is also costly, time consuming, and inefficient.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing point-to-point fiber insertion within a passive optical network (“PON”) communications system, such as within FTTx systems (including FTTH, FTTB, FTTP, FTTN, FTTC, and/or the like), in particular, within apical conduit-based FTTx systems.